Hide and Seek
by SirenTemptress
Summary: Demetri had lost her, his mate and only love. What happened during their short time together? What happens when he finally finds her after all this time? The next edition of the Volturi Chronicles. Rated M in advance.
1. Prologue

Hi guys. This story is mainly based on the films as I think Charlie Bewley is amazing as Demetri. This story contains what little history of the Egyptian coven I could find from the time Demetri joined. I don't own anything except Abigail, Natalie, Raphael and the species that they belong to as well as any other own characters that make a presence in this story (families etc.). So please, read and review! Xxxx

Hide and Seek

Prologue-Uncertain and Forbiddan

1000 AD

'...You are not allowed to talk to him...'

It was things like this that kept going through my head, whirling and repeating enough times for it to produce a small ache.

'...You are the help, the help does not speak out of term and must do as their master's say...'

My master was making a speech. He is a vampire, the red eye kind too. My master is called Amun, he is the head of the Egyptian Covern of which my family serve. He has a mate, Kebi, and he has a son, of the unrelated kind. He was making a speech regarding his new son at the moment.

We were not allowed to speak, look or touch him. Amun believed it would distract Demetri from his training.

Sometimes, though, temptation, desire and twp peopples feelings for one another just get in the way.

My name is Abigail Elisabeth Beaux-cannon. I have golden skin and bright green eyes, like my father, and deep red hair like my mother, the kind of red that looks black except when it's hit by some form of light. I am 5 foot 5 inches tall and my nationality, by birth, is English-Egyptian. I guess I kind of look Egyptian too, but I have an English accent due to constantly being around my mothers side of the family. I am 20 years old, I work for the Egyptian coven and I will be a maid to the new son of the Egyptian coven, Demetri.

I am the mate of a vampire that time forget. But he never forgot me.

I am the mate of Demetri Volturi, and this is the true story of how our lives intertwined, let go and were tied back into a bow.

Forever.

AN: sorry the prologue is short but I want to leave most of the detail etc. for later. Hope you all enjoyed the prologue though!


	2. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Dimitri's POV

Vampires were something I never thought existed, let alone be part of their species. My first day as a vampire was what I guess to be a good day. The pain ended and I could see everything perfectly: specs of dust on the floor, sand for miles and miles, emerald green eyes.

That was before I heard her, a voice humming a tune in the momentary blurriness that my eyes produced as I woke as a vampire for the first time. Having that voice as the first thing you hear in a new life is like a human smelling their favourite scent for just a moment before you can have it forever. Having those eyes as the first thing I saw as a vampire is like finally having that one thing you always wanted, the only problem being that you couldn't own it-if you did, you couldn't have it forever. Nothing lasts forever.

I had given up everything I had without wanting to, but now I have everything I ever wanted and possibly needed. It just wasn't mine per say, like a family dog or a certain seat on a sofa.

In my old life, I had come from a family of hunter's. We caught and sold various meat to various people. I had a knack for tracking and found finding animals quite easy. I hunted with my father and two older brother's, all three of them were bigger, stronger and faster than me. They also thought very little of me.

One morning, about four or five days ago, I left my family to prove myself to them. I thought if I could track, catch and kill a fairly large crocodile or some form of animal then I would be seen as a man and not a boy. Before I knew it, I lost my way. The sun was rising and so was the temperature, then I saw something glitter in the distance. I walked towards it, curiously, and before me stood a man.

"Hello, young man. I am Amun. What would you do if I said I could give you everything you had ever wanted, all you have to do in return is give up what you already have?" I had found out then and there that Amun would make deals with people that were always in his favour. However, I still agreed as I had learned the lesson a few minutes to late. "What is your name, young man?" He asked after I had agreed to his deal.

"Dimitri, son of Atron" I replied.

"Ah, a hunter." He said, "A hunter with a son who has a perfect talent but doesn't except him because he's different." I then looked at him in shock, "My spies are everywhere Dimitri, don't forget that."

Before I could take another breath, pain seared through me. Faster and faster by the second, all through every vein, every cell in my body. I felt like I was falling before I was floating and seemed to be flying. I blacked out and woke up here, to find a beautiful girl moping my brow and humming to herself.

I blinked out of instinct before I found myself asking "What song is that?" She didn't even flinch.

"I don't know, Sir, my mother always sings it to my brothers and I to calm us down." She said as she turned to ring out her cloth.

"I've been a few things, but I am no Sir." I replied, "It's a pity you don't know what the song is though."

"I've been told to call you Sir by Master Amun. You are his son now." She spoke to me but never looked at me.

"I'm-"I was about to say before she interjected me.

"Your name is Dimitri, I know. I am not to talk to you unless it is to serve you. I am not allowed to look at you as Amun believes red haired women are cursed. I am only allowed to stay due to the shade of my hair and the fact that it is from my father's side of the family and not my mother's." By now I was sat up on the bed I had been laid on and she was stood in front of me, her green eyes boring into mine.

"Well then. Should you really talk to me like that?" I asked.

"No, but you-"Now it was my turn to interject her. I slipped off the bed and pushed the girl to the wall behind her, my hand on her throat. "Careful, vampire. My blood is poisonous to you, you know." She taunted.

"Who said anything about blood?" I asked. Before I knew it, my lips were on hers. The kiss was as hot and passionate as it would be had we been lover's separated for months at a time. A few seconds, I pulled away and she gasped for air.

"Watch were you tread, vampire." She whispered, "If Amun saw that, he would say you were cursed." She then made her way to the door.

"At least tell me your name." I said.

"Abigail, and I'm here to serve your every need Master Dimitri, sir." And with that, she disappeared.

Abigail's POV

I had no idea what was happening, I was in a state of shock and didn't know what to do.

He'd kissed me. The vampire I was supposed to wait on hand and foot for had kissed me. A million and one thoughts rushed through my head; what should I do? Should I tell Amun? Should I go back in there? I wanted to return to him but I couldn't, it wasn't my place. I was a servant and he was the adopted son of my parent's master.

After I left Dimitri, I really had only braced myself against the wall on the other side of the door. I brushed my fingers over my lips, touching the soft skin that his lips had touched. My thoughts going back to his rush of power as I was shoved against the wall. He had to know by now that I was different. A human would have died just by the force he had processed in the second it took for him to get up and push me about seven metres into the wall. If that didn't kill a human then the force of impact of their head against the wall certainly would have.

I come from a family of Animorphytes. We are the immortal beings that humans deem to be vampires in this world. We have fangs, however they differ in amount depending on status, and we feed on blood more often than we would like to admit. The exceptions to what people think of us, however, are as follows;

We were created to keep the peace between Vampire, Shifters and Werewolves-the way we keep the peace, though, is by controlling their populations. We feed off of all three species but Werewolves are currently becoming less common. We are designed to feed off vampires and get the same nutritional benefit that they do from blood. However, when we drink from a victim, we can taste what they have fed on themselves. For example, if an animorph was to feed on an intoxicated human who had only drank wine, we can taste every wine they had drunk in their blood. We also don't have to kill those we feed on and it is also an extremely pleasurable experience for both parties. When we feed off our prey, whatever it may be, our venom releases a high level of dopamine's and endorphins, which create pleasure and block pain. We also exchange memories with our prey, whether they are human or otherwise.

We have a hierarchy. If I were to serve my own kind, which it is normally my place to, my status would be an advisor to either a royal, council member or lord. This is due to the fact that I am telepathic. I can see another's memories, potential, thoughts etc. I also have a secondary ability of physical shields and my level ability is to block other telepathics-no matter their species or method, when I want. The hierarchy generally goes; Royals, Lords/Ladies (also known as the Court), Assassins (The most dangerous killers on the planet), Warriors, Advisors, Council Members and then Common Folk.

Level abilities; this is the diminutive term for partner abilities. When I find someone else with the same level ability as me, we will be the perfect hunting team. The likelihood is that my partner will have more offensive abilities then I do.

Fang numbers. The number of fangs an Animorphyte possesses is due to their job rather than their status. Common Folk have two fangs, that's the status the majority of my family has. Council members have four, Advisors and Warriors have eight, Royals have ten and Assassins have twelve. Our fangs can break/snap and if they do, they must be pulled out before the new ones grow back. Having them pulled out is one of the most painful experiences of an Animorphyte, that and changing from a fledging to a fully-fledged being. Speaking of…

Our transformation. We are born like humans are, and we develop like they do. However, we basically go through puberty twice. There is the human one and our one. We have to be turned to go through it though. In other words, we must be bitten by a fully-fledged animorph (status isn't an issue) and it is ten or twenty times more painful than being turned into a vampire. However, if our turner has a disease or if we are not strong enough, then we won't survive. Only the strongest of us may survive. I haven't gone through it yet and I dread the time I do. My mother says that it'll be someone from outside of the family due to my superior status, they don't want to risk anything. Normally, a family is of one status but there are rare times that determine otherwise, like me.

That night, there was a knock on my door.

"Abigail, darling." My mother, "Master Dimitri needs you". Vampires need to consider that Animorphs need sleep, especially when they are young.

"Yes mama." I replied.

I made my way to my master's room, only to find the window open. I made my way to the window to close it and just when I did, a breeze blew against my back and I was suddenly pushed up against the wall, again.

"Sir, what-"

His lips once again crashed into mine. Full of hunger, they were sweet, wet and the one thing I had wanted all day. He pulled away to let me catch my breath as I still needed oxygen.

"Dimitri, you shouldn't. WE shouldn't." I said.

"I don't care" He replied in a hoarse whisper. "All I want is you." He started kissing my neck, holding me in place with one arm round my waist and the hand of the other arm entangled in my long hair.

"Well then, you'll have to catch me, tracker."

Catching him off guard, I ran off.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Secrets

Chapter 2-Love and Secrets

Abigail's POV

The feeling of freedom that was flowing through my veins washed over me like a large wave. I knew what I was doing was wrong, was forbidden, but at the same time it was pure heaven.

My Animorphyte status made this game chase a bit more difficult for my hunter. I was quite fast, not the fastest of my kind but still fast enough to give Dimitri more of a challenge then any standard human would. I could also use my gifted abilities to sense where he was, which allowed me to adapt where I was going in order to confuse and avoid him.

In my world, my kind have certain abilities. Our species abilities include running fast like vampires, some of us are even strong like them too, and telepathic communication between our 'packs' and hunting partners if we are lucky enough to have one. Gifted abilities are different. They are the abilities unique to us and the abilities that we commonly use to our advantage. My gifted ability is to control others minds, harm them and to produce physical and mental shields, although I am finding the last two aspects of my ability hard to use.

All of a sudden, I could smell Dimitri coming closer and closer towards me. He smelt of sweet spices and tropical fruit, the smell was so intoxicating that it took all of any will that I had left to force myself to keep running, with the night sky above me and the sandy floor beneath creating a cushion for my currently bare feet.

_Abigail, darling. You can't keep playing this game. _I could hear my mother warning me.

_If Amun finds out, we could lose you. We don't want that to happen. _My father's voice.

I knew the game I was playing was dangerous, but the thrill and the prospect of what could happen if we were careful was just to good to let go of.

_Just a little longer. I'll be safe, we won't harm eachother. _I replied, my voice slightly begging.

Eventually the voices disappeared, meaning they were allowing mine and Dimetri's game to continue.

My own thoughts soon distracted me so much that I didn't realise that I had slowed down until it was too late.

All of a sudden my back was pushed to a wall, somehow gently and carefully, with cold hands holding my wrists to my side. My capture's crimson eyes boring into mine and full of lust and desire.

"I knew I'd catch you" He said. "Why did you run?" He asked, his heading cocking to one side in a curious manner.

"There would be no fun in letting win that easily" I replied.

"So you let me win?" He asked, straightening his head, loosening the grip on my wrist's and taking a step back. A disappointed look on his face. The next thing I did was quite stupid.

I took that as my chance to run off again, to keep the game going longer. Instead I felt his arms snaking around my waist, the force of his body pushing me back to the wall, his lips crashing into mine.

The kiss started off urgent, as if we were lovers separated by something and only just reuniting. Then it became softer, like that of the love struck couple we somehow were. I subconsciously allowed my arms to snake round his neck, with one of my hands nestling in his hair trying to pull myself closer to him.

The spark we shared was undeniable, it was pure passion. Pure smoking hot passion, and I loved it.

* * *

Dimirti's POV

The chase was thrilling. Abigail was toying with me, she somehow knew just how to play me. Even though I was only a young vampire.

She was stunning. Her hair was the colour of fire and shone like the glistening sea, her eyes more beautiful then and rare gem known to man. Her lips, the thought of touching her lips to mine drove me insane. The were beautifully shaped but kind of small and less of stand out feature than her hair and eyes but they were my favourite of her features. All of this beauty was bought together by her golden skin and perfect curves.

And she was mine.

I could just see Abigail running through the dessert in front of me, her feet making shallow indents in the golden sand. Although it was night, I could see as perfect as anything. That was when I managed to catch her.

She was occupied by her own thoughts, so I took my chance. I decided to be careful as I didn't wish to harm her. Either was, I grabbed her wrists in my hands, one in each, and gently pushed her to the wall of the building behind her.

"I knew I'd catch you." I said, although it came out more like a loud whisper. "Why did you run?" I asked, cocking my head to the side like a confused rabbit. I was trying to make her laugh and at the same time I was hoping that I hadn't hurt her.

"There would be no fun in letting you win that easily" She taunted, a small smile appearing on her face. It was teasing me.

"So you let me win?" I asked. I decided to play her game and act disappointed. I straightened my head and loosened my grip on her wrists, taking a step back.

That was when I changed the rules to fit my game.

Just as she was about to run off again, I grabbed her and pushed her back to the wall. I couldn't take it any longer and gave in to temptation. My lips crashed into hers, the kiss being urgent at first until I felt her arms round my neck, one of hands entangling in my cropped her. I wanted to get closer to her, but at the same time, I also had to keep my distance. She was everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed. Then something clicked.

I smelt it before I heard it. The smell of human blood filling my nose, the sound of human heart beating echoing in my ears. My throat drying up to dust.

"Dimitri?" A man's voice said.

I regrettably pulled away from Abigail and, with my head down, I slowly turned around.

The pair of eyes that mine met surprised me. In front of me stood my father, Atron, with his hunting tools in hand.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" He told me. I could feel Abigail's hand intertwine with my own, trying to calm me down.

"I left." I replied. It was all I could say. After all, he was the man who had treated me as if I were nothing, as if I were the biggest disappointment on the planet.

"I can see that, no son of mine would go frolicking around with a servant belonging to the house of Khaldun! Do you know what they'll do to the two of you if you found out?" He shouted.

"Nothing, they'd do nothing. They'd see it only as me serving my master, hunter." Abigail replied, her head facing the floor with her emerald eyes peering at my father.

That was when I couldn't take it anymore.

The smell, the sound, the dryness of my throat took over.

I lunged for my fathers throat as I, accidently, knocked Abigail to the floor. The look on her face said it all.

But the my fathers body going limp in my now stronger arms made me feel more powerful then ever.

Now, now I was the one with the power.

Now, I am Vampire.

* * *

**AN: just so all you lovely people know, of course the Egyptian coven have no recognised last name. I chose Khaldun as it is an Egyptian word for Immortal...I thought that fitted perfectly!**

**I hope you guys all like the story so far, please R+R!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3- I love you

**So before we start, I just want to dedicate this chapter to brankel1.**

**Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love SirenTemptress**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Love You

Dimitri's POV

I loved her. There was nothing I loved more than Abigail.

The way she teased me, the way she kissed me, the way she looked at me.

Every now and then, I caught her staring at me from the corner of my eye. The amount of love and devotion in them shocked me to my core.

No one had ever looked at me like she did. I always ignored, thanks to my brothers.

But now I had a love to rival the stares they got from countless women, a love to rival their wives.

I'd kill for Abigail.

I'd give my own life for Abigail.

I'd do anything she asked me, given the chance.

I loved our escapes in the night. The way she ran, the way she let me hunt her.

I loved the way she smelled, the way she breathed. I loved everything about her.

However, I couldn't let it show around my coven. If Amun were to find out, who knows what would happen. He wouldn't kill us both; he'd want us separated for as long as possible.

One day, just after Abigail and I returned from one of our chases, I saw Amun walking with a man I had never seen before. In the hundred years that I had been a part of this coven, I had never seen this man. He had dark hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Just like my coven did. When he caught me staring, he looked at me.

"So this must be Dimitri." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Yes." Amun replied.

I took his hand and shook it.

"My name is Aro. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He told me, taking no interest in Amun at all.

What did he mean by finally? I didn't know me. I have never heard of him and I'm pretty sure he knows nothing of me.

Eternity grew weird, and it wasn't to be liked.

At all.

* * *

Abigail's POV

Forbidden love is beautiful. It's exciting.

It's also deadly, in more ways than one.

Sneaking around the lair, hiding from Dimitri, loving him, made me feel complete.

Our little games made me love every day. The way he looked at me made me feel important.

Of course, these little pieces of happiness happened in private. In public, in front of his coven, we hid from our feelings towards one another.

Tonight, though. Tonight was perfect.

I left the slave quarters for Dimitri's room, keeping to the shadows so at least I wouldn't be seen.

When I got to his room, the door opened and I was pulled in. Before I knew it, my back was against the wall and his lips were kissing my neck. They moved around to my throat before he stopped, only so he could speak.

"I've missed you." He told me, before kissing my jaw. "I miss you whenever we can't be together."

His lips crashed against mine, rendering me speechless.

"I miss you too." I replied, once he allowed me to breath.

Our species was quite different. We were strong, fast, gifted. We fed on anything from standard food to blood, we even drank vampire venom. For some reason, though, we still had to breathe. We have stronger lungs than any other animal on this earth and we didn't need nearly as much oxygen as other creatures, but becoming breathless was still a weakness for us.

I decided to fight him. Not in a harmful way, it was on more of a seductive way. I pushed him back towards his bed, using all the strength I had. I wasn't as strong as a vampire, due to my other abilities, but I was stronger than a human.

When he fell into a sitting position on the bed, I walked over to him. I stopped about a foot out of reach of him, teasing him. Using the speed of a vampire, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. Causing me to fall on top of his, now, laying down body, he kissed me. It was urgent, beautiful and lustful. All at once.

I was the one to pull away that time. I looked at him, smiling and giggling at his charming, boyish grin. He grinned in this way that was somewhat lopsided and at the same time quite teasing. I stopped showing any emotion on my face for a split second before running off and jumping out of his opened balcony door. Falling through the air gave me a small sense of the freedom my family had lost generations ago.

I could sense Dimitri following me, his thoughts in line with mine.

_You know I'll catch you, Abigail, I always will. _He thought.

_I know. _I replied, feeling a grin stretch across my face,

The cool sand felt amazing under my bare feet, and my night gown bellowed in the wind as I ran.

As normal, Dimitri caught me. This time, he tackled me to floor. Landing on top of me.

"I love you. I always will." He promised.

"I love you too." I replied. "I always will."

"Let's get out of this sand, shall we?" He said, placing a quick peck on my lips.

I nodded before he got up, pulling me with him. He gathered me in his arms and ran back to the palace that the Egyptian coven resided in.

He jumped back onto his balcony, with me still in his arms. He placed me gently on his bed and started kissing me. My hands travelled from his waist, up his back and tangled into his hair. His arms encircled themselves round my waist.

His kisses were as beautiful and sweet as always. I then felt his arms unwrap themselves, finding their way to the neck of my night gown and untying the tie that kept it secured.

Then there came a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 4-The End of the Beginning

The End of the Beginning

Abigail's POV

I had no idea what to do, no idea what was going on. Through the door entered Amun along with what I guessed were the men in charge of the dreaded Volturi Coven that haunt every immortals nightmares, whether they are adults or children. The stories that I've heard about them were legendary.

Then it hit me. The desire to go for either fight or flight.

I chose flight.

I moved to the wall by Dimitri's bed, which was only there for display purposes, with my back against it so that I could concentrate on where the vampires were without having to worry about them attacking me from behind. Seconds later Dimetri was stood in front of me, shielding me.

I had no idea what to think or do, everything was happening so fast. That was when a stronger vampire, with dark skin and hair, ran at Dimetri and pulled him away from me. There was a small struggle on Dimetri's part, but his smaller frame was no match for this vampire's strength.

"That is Dimetri." Amun said, pointing to the own being I loved above all others. "If you don't mind, Aro, I would like his slave to watch the meeting, she needs to learn a lesson about how to-" Amun's attention turned to me "Behave." He looked at me like I was a dirty insect.

Then the man who Amun named as Aro looked at me. By this time I had fallen to the floor, trying to stare at the floor instead of the many vampire's that were now crowded into Dimetri's room.

All I saw in Aro's face was sorrow and pity. Why would the Lord of Vampire's pity me?

Then my eyes drifted to his company. No two of them looked like they were from the same place, such as Amun and Kebi did. They looked more like three king and their army. That was when it hit me.

They had come for Dimetri, and I wasn't going with him.

* * *

Aro's POV

Some of our scout's had been watching a young vampire, who was a member of the Egyptian Coven, for a while now. He had an outstanding ability to track and I wanted it.

A tracker would be the perfect addition to the Volturi Guard. The main guards that were currently part of the coven were Charmion who could manipulate relationship ties, Santiago who was currently the most physically strong vampire my coven had come across, and then there were several hundred guards who I couldn't name even if there was a stake in my otherwise immortal life.

The travel to Egypt took us mere minutes. The prospect of adding another rare talent to my collection of talented vampires excited me.

We got to Egypt at night fall. Amun welcomed my company and I into the home of his coven. It was a large, regal and ornate Egyptian palace, but the decor and look of the palace wasn't why we were here.

"My Lords," Amun greeted Marcus, Caius and I. "Can I enquire as to the purpose of your visit?" Amun, he always acted more respectful then he actually was. In truth, he was a shy, scared little man who was still a kin to the old ways. The ways of the Volturi's greatest enemy.

The Romanians.

The Romanians showed what they were, constantly. It was a mistake, there was no mystery and because of that there was no fear.

The Volturi had recently staged a battle against them, using the night to give us a cover as we acted like humans exterminating vermin. Although we won, it didn't come without a price.

Marcus and his mate, my dear sister Didyme, were planning to leave. I needed Marcus and his ability, my sister was a liability, no matter how much I loved her. I feigned giving them my blessing before putting my sister to rest, staging it as the if it were the Romanians killed her. But it was for the best.

Now we were here, about to collect a new prize.

"You know very well why we are here, Amun. There are only ever two reasons to visit." I replied.

"For the demise of a coven, or for the talent of a member." He whispered to himself in Egyptian.

One of the many gifts of lives like ours, immortal life, is that we can learn almost anything we wanted. I learnt the languages of the many most active covens.

"This way." Amun continued, leading us down a ivory and golden hallway.

What we interrupted made me feel sorry for the young vampire. Although Demetri had the ferocity of a young vampire still in his face, the desire to love and protect the young slave girl he was with. If I had the choice, I'd take her too. Mainly because it would make Demetri's loyalty to the coven that much stronger. Alas, I knew nothing about the girl. Nor we did we know anything about any abilities or prospective abilities that she may have. Then it hit me.

The fact that I could hear her heart beat racing, as fast as bee wings, yet I couldn't smell the blood rushing round her body. The girl was staring at the floor, a glimpse if a single tear in the corner of a left eye about to escape down her cheek.

The girl knew about us, or knew some tales about us.

The girl was stunning. All tanned skin, deep red hair and bright green eyes. Her mere look was an asset as it was. Yet, she was a slave girl owned by an ally.

But the lack of scent produced commonly produced by a mortal's blood confused and intrigued me.

I stared at the girl for mere milliseconds before turning my attention back to Amun and Dimetri.

"Dimetri, you're leaving with the Volturi, no objections." He told the young vampire.

Dimetri stared at him, waiting for Amun to take back what he said. I took advantage of Dimetri's body position and looked towards Charmion, nodding at her.

You could see the change in Dimetri as Charmion changed the relationship bonds.

"I will serve you proudly and loyally, sir." Dimetri promised, still holding on to the slave girl's wrist. They had recently both stood up. She looked at him, but he didn't return the look.

I gestured for him to leave the room, Charmion came and walked next to me as we left Amun with the girl, walking at the back of the group.

"We have a problem, I couldn't sever the bond he has with the girl." She told me, worry in her voice as well as on her face.

"They're mates. Given the opportunity she would be coming with us too, alas that isn't a viable option. We must keep an eye on the boy." I replied.

However long they maybe apart for, they will find each other again.

That much is set in stone.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Just a pre-warning, the next few chapters may be upsetting to some people due to harsh and evil events as well as some vivid descriptions of some of these events. I hope, however, you will all carry on supporting this story. Thank you! xx


	6. Chapter 5- The Long Life

Chapter 5: The long Life

Abigail's POV

He knew. Amun knew everything. What my family were, what we could do.

I was sat in my room, listening to the screams of the other slaves as their mortal lives slipped away from them, one by one. Amun tortured them for information on us. Only one, Amunet, gave in. She was a friend to my mother, was being the operative word.

That was when they came in. Amun's vampire guard stormed through the wooden door of our slave hut. We shared it with two other families. I could hear my mother's screams as she fought for her children's lives. They then made their way through the door into the room I shared with eight other's.

"The master wants to speak with you." A man with dark hair, eyes and skin hissed through his teeth.

I decided to go willingly, hoping there was a smaller chance of getting hurt if I did. I slowly stood up and walked towards them. That was when two of them grabbed me.

"I'm going willingly, why are you doing this?" I asked the obvious leader of the guard.

"Our master doesn't trust seductive witches like you." He hissed.

Fear shook my body. I may be an Animorphyte, but I was only a fledging, and not even a strong one. You could tell an Animorph's strength and place by the amount of fangs they had. I only had six, meaning I was an advisor and inquisitor. My main ability was to read and control the minds of others. I was pretty low in the spectrum.

"I am no seductress!" I cried out. I was being dragged down a long hallway, towards the chamber that Amun and his mate, Kebi, spent most of their time.

I was thrown to the floor, my knees and hands throbbing from the impact. I felt one of the vampires grabbing my hair and pulling my head up. Tears were falling down my face.

When I looked up, the sight I saw was devastating. My father's body laying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, his head had fallen a few feet from the rest of his body. His dull eyes looking back at me. I screamed out, crawling over to my dad's head.

"So the witch can feel." Amun appeared, clapping his hands together as if he had just seen a play.

I didn't look at him; instead I stroked the hair out of the way of my father's cold face. That was when Amun grabbed me by the cloth covering my chest.

"Tell me what you did, witch! Tell me how they knew about him!"

"I have no idea" I replied, "I didn't do anything!" He then threw me across the room, my body hitting the doors that I had been brought in by.

"Bring out the oldest boy!" He ordered.

I sensed the struggling before I heard or saw it. My older brother, Theo, was dragged in.

"Tell me what you did, or it won't be pretty." He ordered.

"I di-"I started a reply but my brother interrupted me.

"It was my fault. I told the Volturi about him."

I looked at my brother in disbelief, my breath catching in my throat. I could feel my face turning white with tears streaming down my face.

"Very good." Amun said, a sly tone in his voice. "Now your family will pay for what I have lost."

At this point, even Kebi was surprised.

"Amun, don't. You don't have to do this." Kebi's words rang out with a sense of kindness and worry, but it was too late.

"Restrain the girl, the family must pay!" He ordered.

Two vampire guards grabbed at me. One from behind, pulling me to my feet and holding me with one arm round waist, the other round my chest and shoulders. The other guard was making sure I watched what was about to happen as well as making sure I couldn't get away. I clawed at the guards, who was restraining me, arm while screaming and crying. I tried so hard to get away.

Two more guards pulled at the chains on my brother's wrists, keeping him kneeling on him knees.

"Abigail, I'm sorry." Theo shouted at me.

That was when Amun's hands appeared on either side of his head, twisting it as easily as breaking the neck of a chicken. He pulled it off, blood spurting out of the wounds, mixing with that of my father's.

I cried and screamed harder then I had ever done. Theo protected me, cherished me. I was the only girl in the family other than my mother. Now I had lost him and my father.

The guards let go of the chains, my brother's headless body falling to the floor, the wound facing me. I could see everything. His spine, the muscle, the flesh. A stream of blood made its way towards me, the guards holding me then let go, letting me fall into the crimson stream. Blood was clinging to the cloth covering my knees, soaking its way through to my skin. It covered my hands, staining them red.

My eyes and throat went dry, pain enveloping the front of my throat, top to bottom. My heart was throbbing so much it was making my chest hurt.

"Take her back to that hut they dwell in." Amun ordered with a wave of his hand. "After this..." His sly voice coming back.

He then took my brothers headless body in his hand, bringing his wrist to his mouth. He bit it, his sharp teeth piercing the flesh. More blood dripped from the new wound, covering Amun's face and dripping over the floor.

I was both breathless and speechless for a second time. The pain coming back in waves as my head tried to take in the horror of what I was seeing. I was then dragged out by the guard, gripping to the cloth on one of their chests, trying to stand so they would hopefully let go. They just dragged harder.

When we got to the hut, they broke down the front door, not bothering to even try to open it. They then threw me in before running off, faster than anything. My mother then ran out of her room, picking me up off the floor and embracing me as my body throbbed from the new tears my eyes were producing.

"They're dead, he killed them." Was all I could say. My body numb from the pain and horror of it all.

"I know, my darling. I know." My mother whispered, as she held me with one arm, we were now slumped on the floor, the emotion taking over my mother as well. With the other arm, she stroked my long dark red hair. The ends of my hair sticking together due to having fallen into my father's blood.

It was just the beginning of what was going to happen, we were nowhere the end.

Not yet.

Not...

Yet...


End file.
